


need someone to numb the pain

by miyorinyu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, but also hot, lowkey depressing, they’re just thirsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyorinyu/pseuds/miyorinyu
Summary: Billy and Steve meet at a party and things escalate pretty quickly. (its a drabble for now. maybe i’ll continue at some point)you can also find me on tumblr @stevieprettyboy





	need someone to numb the pain

He’s so fucking high. He can feel how his limbs are slowly dissociating from his own body and, god, he’s so high, he thinks he might be in another fucking dimension where his dad isn’t an asshole. That might’ve been heaven but then again he would never end there. He’s sure that hell’s been waiting for him. Leaving that one VIP seat for him whenever he feels like finally giving in. Billy’s not about giving up though. Losing is for goddamn pussies and he sure as hell isn’t one. When he goes down-- oh, everyone’s going to know it’s his time to go. It’s gonna be like the fucking fourth of July. Sparks and excitement, danger and people all around. The best fucking party this shit-town has ever seen. 

However now he’s at some party where everyone is snorting coke and drinking till they feel their stomach exploding from inside out. He doesn’t even know the host but a party equals free booze even if it is still the same goddamn boring Hawkins. Getting high is good. It feels good because this one time in his shitty life he doesn’t care. He does not give a shit if it’s going to ruin him, if he ruins someone or something-- it’s just this state of nothing and everything at once coming all down at him. Then he’s back, with all these drunk and high teenagers in the rooms, taking everything in they can find on the tables, chairs, couches. The end of the fucking world is right here. 

Then he finally remembers. He starts to realize where he is and how warm his skin feels against this wet and slick body, how willingly he grinds against it, trying to get as much feelings out of it as he can. He wants-- no, he needs to feel it. The lingering and raw longing for the touch is almost too much for him to process. It’s out of his goddamn mind. He pulls at the long and a little bit stiff hair and lets out a sigh escape his mouth. The body that’s right against him, catches it and it feels like something almost too intimate, like it’s not out of this world. The kiss is sloppy, messy and so damn wet, but he craves it more than he dares to admit. Actually, he does. He would fucking kill to stay like this for the rest of his life.

‘God, Hargrove’ the words spill out of the boy’s lips and Billy sucks them out, like he’s low on any kind of decent words that’s been spoken to him. He wonders if this could really be reality or if he’s just so fucking high he’s imagining making out with Steve Harrington. That is something he would actually admire himself for. 

‘Fuck, God, please don’t stop’ he hears another whimper brush against his mouth and now he’s a little bit more sure about the rationality of the situation. He humps against Harrington’s hips and he jerks as if an electricity shock ran through him. It’s not quite something brutal-- it’s just so much dry-humping it actually makes his head spin. 

Steve is actually pretty vocal, but it shouldn’t have surprised Billy. He just kind of has this aura around him and he feels stupid now, realizing how much he notices about Harrington and how much he wants to remember about him. His grunts are low, so very low, it makes Billy’s whole body shake from lust. But then it gets better because he switches and the moans he lets out are like some holy angel sounds. He might be wondering, if Steve is an actual angel. A fucking angel who was looking at his pitiful self and said, oh well, might as well give him the best, last night of his miserable life. But to be honest, he doesn’t fucking complain. He might as well just die right after this because it’s so holy and so good. 

‘Come on, pretty boy, tell me what you need’ Billy says into his ear but it’s so goddamn loud in this house, it might as well have been a whisper. As long as Steve hears it, he doesn’t give a damn at what volume he speaks. He’s too high for this to actually matter.  


‘Billy, I-- I need this, I need you’ he pants out and it sounds like he’s on his death bed and his only wish is to be with Billy, to fuck him, to feel his skin brush against his and let his smell surround him. Yeah, he craves that too. He longs to be sucked in so deep, he won’t have to worry about falling down. That’s what he needs. The escape from reality. Just like coke and booze did for him before-- Steve Harrington might as well be one of his escapes.


End file.
